Circle of Suicide
by Zamaria71996
Summary: This is a story that I made up for English class. It's also on my fictionpress account as well since it doesn't involve characters from shows, movies, or games. It's a good story in my opinion and I hope you like it! It is also supposed to teach a lesson or moral. Please read and review it.


Dalton McHenry

Ms. Zbierski

CP English 12

2/12/14

Circle of Hell

It was a normal day in the neighborhood of Elsaville with the same routines as usual. I wake up at 6 in the morning, get a shower at 6:15, get dressed around 6:20, eat breakfast around 6:30, brush teeth around 6:45, leave the door to go to the high school at 7:00, eat lunch at 12:30, leave school to come back home around 3:00, come home at 3:45, do homework from 4:00-6:00, eat dinner at 7:00, and go to bed at 9:00. Today though was totally different than any other day. I woke up late at 6:45 and I tried rushing everything by I was taking a shower and brushing my teeth at the same time and getting dressed and eating breakfast at the same time and then I rushed out the door at 7:02. I started running towards school and when I made it, I was exhausted and was five minutes late. Later on that day, there was a fight in the cafeteria between two girls and they were pulling hair, scratching, biting, kicking, slapping, punching, and pushing each other into walls and tables. There was this one girl that tried to stop them but she got bruised from it since they hit her on accident and made her bleed. The two girls stopped fighting after that and the teachers pulled the two girls to the main office and put them in detention. I was shocked to my amazement from that fight and knew nothing was going right today. Towards the end of school on that day, there was an announcement that said that Anabel Elmtree, who was one of my friends, committed suicide and I started crying over and over again even when walking home I was crying. I had a hard time sleeping that night since I couldn't stop thinking about her all night. The next day, I was still awake from last night but I wasn't really moving at all though since I didn't eat breakfast, get a shower, or brushed my teeth. All I did was get dressed slowly and walked out the door slowly to school and got to the school around 7:30. Everybody was still upset about Anabel's death but most of the people decided that they didn't really care though. The teachers and some of the students decided to hold a viewing and funeral later that night at the Elsaville Funeral Home at 5:00 pm. There wasn't many people there, there was only the teachers of the school, a few of her friends, her family, and me. Everybody decided to say a few words to her and then left to bury her. There was already a grave and tombstone ready for her body. The words on the tombstone said,

"Here Lies Anabel Elmtree, a very sweet and lovable person.

Born: June 12, 1995

Death: February 8, 2012"

I was the last person to leave her grave and it was 10:00 pm when I came home and when I did come home, I walked slowly to my bedroom and laid in my bed and I stayed awake for I don't know how long. Later on that night, I started to have a strange dream about Anabel Elmtree and was thinking about other things as well. I noticed her and thought she was alive since she was talking to me but then she said that she's dead and that this is a dream.

I said to Anabel, "Where am I? Last thing I knew of was that I was at home laying in my bed and then you told me that this is a dream but where am I in this dream though?"

Anabel then said, "You are in Hell but it's a specific area in Hell which is called the Circle of Suicide. I'm stuck in this place because of me committing suicide."

I looked around and saw that there were other people here besides us two and some of them were Adolf Hitler, Freddie Prinze, Ariel Castro, Prince Alfred of Edinburgh, and Robert FitzRoy. Everybody that was there were being burned by hot, intense dancing flames, swords coming from all directions stabbing their entire body, and were being hanged by a loose attached to a thick block of wood just levitating in the air. I gasped when I saw all of this and felt sorry for those people who have to go through this punishment for eternity.

I then said to Anabel, "I feel sorry for all these people dealing with this punishment but do all them suffer the same punishment since you're not getting burned, stabbed, or hanging?"

She then said, "Yes, all people who committed suicide which include children, teens, and adults have to go through this punishment for all eternity, not getting a chance to go to heaven. I'm not suffering from the punishment because I'm here to guide you and this circle won't punish me until you are out of here since I can't go with you since I'm dead and have no chance of going to heaven."

"Oh, I understand. That sucks that all people who committed suicide have to go through this. But I'm glad that you're be my guide through all of this. By the way, how do you get out of here anyway?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated to get out of here since there are so many obstacles in the way of getting out. But I'll try my best to get you out of here safely."

"Ok thanks!" We then started walking through the Circle of Suicide trying to find the way out. We had to walk on magma, diamonds, ice, rocks, insects, and so many other things. We even had to run from animals and people who kinda had the same punishment but a little different since instead of being hanged by a loose, they were always on a constant chase of trying to kill anything or anyone alive or dead and some of them were tigers, lions, eagles, murderers, vultures, dragons, boars, dinosaurs, and a bunch of other creatures.

Anabel and I had finally escaped from most of the obstacles and sat down to catch our breath and relax. I then asked Anabel, "I have been wondering about something since you died and the question I want to ask you is, why did you commit suicide?"

She then said, "Beg your pardon?"

"I asked you why did you commit suicide?"

"Oh, well its a bit complicated."

"It can't be that complicated and you should at least tell me since nobody would ever know why you committed suicide since you're dead. So, please tell me why you did it?"

"You really want to know that bad?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe I can help people who are suffering through the same thing as you did before you died."

"Ok. I will tell you why I committed suicide. It all started back in elementary when I was a little kid. I was a good kid and definitely one of the smartest as well but one day in third grade, there was this one boy whose name was Alex Berkshire, who started picking on me saying I was stupid and fat and I went right up to him and pinned him to the ground and started beating hin up. The teacher came and grabbed me and sent me to the principle and then he called my parents and they came and when they heard about me beating up the kid, they punished me by taking away everything that I owned especially my favorite doll. Later that night, I sneaked out of my bedroom and looked for my doll and found it but it was laying right in front of my mom who was sleeping and so I quietly grabbed my doll and started walking out slowly and then I accidently tripped over a basket and my head hit a bookshelf and then my mom woke up and noticed that I had my doll in my hands and then she took the doll away from me and sent me to my room. The next day, my parents told me to not beat up the kid again and I agreed. When I went to school that day, I saw Alex again and he started calling me stupid and fat again but I just ignored him though and walked away. He then started calling me different names like Crybaby, Anasmell, Fat Ana, and some other offensive names and I got very angry and I went up to him and started beating him up but this time I was actually making him cry and bleed all over the place and then the teacher came and beat me with a wooden paddle and toke both me and Alex inside the school and sent Alex to the nurse's office and me to the principle again and he called my parents again. They toke me home and beat me and my mom then said, "We told you to not beat up the kid again. This is inexcusable and you will be punished even more now. Now go to your room and don't say another word about this and if you beat up the kid again for a third time, you won't be allowed to eat lunch at the school, you will go to bed at 6 pm, you will never have your toys ever again, and you will stay in your room wih all the doors and windows locked so you can't get out except for going to the bathroom, eating dinner, and going to school. Is this clear?" I then said to her, "Yes, mom. It's clear to me." Then the next day when I went to school, I saw everybody there and they were backing away from me and when I would say hello to them, they just ran away from me. I felt so alone and depressed since there was nobody there to cheer me up. Then Alex came who had bandages, black and blue eyes, and a cast on him and he started calling me all the names again but I just ignored him and told him to go away but he didn't go away though. He just stood there and then he pushed me with the one arm he has and started kicking me and then I stood up and jumped on him and started beating him up again and again and again until there were bruises everywhere on his body, arms, legs, back, chest, face, etc. and then the teacher came and smacked me in the face and hit me with a wooden paddle and dragged me and Alex to the principle's office and the principle called my parents again and when they came, they noticed how bruised up Alex was and looked at me with enraged, furious eyes and toke me home and started yelling and smacking me all around and locked me up in my room. I was stuck in my room with all the punishments my parents given me for six years and then they decided not to lock my door up but still had the rest of the punishments though and sent me to high school then. Everybody that I knew from elementary and middle school looked at me and started to back away from me and then I saw Alex Berkshire, from third grade, and when he saw me, he walked up to me and pushed me into the lockers and was saying a whole bunch of mean, insulting things to me and then he walked away. I just stood there for a moment and then started walking to class. Later on that day when I started walking to my locker, Alex came by with a few friends of his and pushed me to a locker and threw my books all over the hallway and he started saying more mean, insulting things to me and then even started punching me in the face and I fell to the ground and Alex and his friends walked away. I went to pick up my books and then I saw a guy who helped me pick up my books and I said thanks to him. He then said to me, "I'm sorry I didn't come to stop those guys from picking on you since when I came, I just stood frozen in fear from it and didn't know what to do. By the way, my name is Derek Frosthelm, what's your name?" I then answered, "My... My name ... is ... Ana ... Anabel ... Elm ... Elmtree. I'm ... sorry that ... I'm ... I'm shaking. I ... don't ... don't usually ... act ... act like ... this."

"It's alright. It's ok to be nervous when you meet somebody for the first time. Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow at school then. Bye."

"Bye... Bye." I then put my books in my locker and started walking home from school. When I got home, I went to my bedroom and layed on my bed just thinking about Derek of how nice he was to me today but I was also thinking of Alex of how mean he was to me. The next day, I went to school and I saw Derek and he came over to me and we started talking about different things and then Alex and his friends came walking over and saw Derek and I and he then picked up Derek and threw him against a locker and pushed me into a locker and was breathing very heavy on me and I could smell body odor and drugs on him and I just gagged for a little bit and then stopped. Derek tried to push Alex but Alex was too heavy to push and his friends pushed Derek against a locker and started beating him up. I stood in fear for Derek and then Alex went to punch him but I started punching him, kicking him, scratching him, and biting him but wasn't doing much to him though and he just started to punch me and was using his body to push me into the locker even more. A few teachers started to come and told Alex and his friends to let go of me and Derek and they did and just walked away in frustration. The teachers asked if Derek and I were okay and we said yes. They then walked away and Derek and I came to each other and were talking about what happened and then we left to go to class. This continued on throughout the entire year until twelve grade when Alex and his friends stopped picking on me and Derek. Senior year is supposed to be the best year for students since they get to graduate and possibly go to college and I really wanted to go to a college to study counseling to help kids who get bullied a lot. Everything was going right this year since I had all A's in every class, Derek was my boyfriend, Alex stopped picking on Derek and me, I have been accepted to ten different colleges, I had a couple of scholarships, had no punishments at my house so my room was filled with things about bullying and counseling, and I made a lot of good friends even the ones from elementary and middle school that were afraid of me are now my friends. Everyday was a perfect day for me, my friends, and my family and I couldn't be more happier than this. But then one day, something bad came to our school which changed everybody's lives that day. I woke up bright and early and was very happy as usual and got ready for school and headed out the door. When I came to school, I saw Derek and we kissed and were walking down the hallway together and then all we heard was a big fight coming down the hall and so we ran down the hall to see what was going on. When we got there, Alex and his friends were beating up some freshmen and we walked over and helped the freshmen up to their feet. Alex then said to me, "What do you think you're doing, ruining my fun?" I replied with, "I won't let you do the same thing to them as you did to me. Now let them go and leave."

"Fine. I'll let them go." He started walking away and then turned around and punched me in the face and he high-fived his friends and then Derek punched him in the face and then they both started fighting each other with punches going left and right and pushing each other into lockers. A few teachers came by and tried to stop the fight but Alex punched them and his friends joined him and started beating up the teachers and when I saw this, I walked up to Alex and started beating him up just like how I did in elementary but he was still going strong though and was punching, pushing, and kicking everybody in sight. Some police officers then came through the doors and shot a gun which startled everyone and arrested Alex and his friends but before they did, Alex started saying a lot of mean, insulting, inappropriate words and comments to me but I just ignored him. Later on that day, I saw two girls fighting in the cafeteria and I went up to try to stop them but they both hit me by accident and made me bleed since they both hit me in the nose and then they stopped fighting and got sent to the main office with the principle. I was in so much pain and I started seeing flashbacks from elementary and I started crying so much that I couldn't stop crying at all throughout the day and when I went to my locker at the end of the day, there was a note saying Derek was dead from all of the fighting from Alex, his friends, the teachers, and the police officers and that he was bleeding to death at the nurse's office and was sent to the hospital but he didn't survive though. I then also saw a knife in my locker which also had a note on it but this one was from Alex which had a a lot of negative comments and insults and curse words on it all directly at me and there was blood on the knife too and the note also said that he used the knife on Derek when nobody was looking to make him suffer. I then was still crying but even more now though after reading the two notes and I so I toke the knife and went into the bathroom and stabbed myself in the heart with it. I then was still alive barely and I saw two girls who came in and asked if I was okay but they noticed the knife and blood all over me and I died instantly right there and the two girls left to go get help and that was the last thing I saw before I died."

I then said to Anabel, "Wow. That's a long story and very tragic too. I didn't know that you had to suffer through all of that."

"Yeah. I went through a lot from elementary to high school. I do regret committing suicide though since I have to deal with all of these punishments down here for all eternity. Derek is probably in Heaven grieving over me just like me grieving over him. He's in a better place now compared to me being down here."

"Yeah you're right. It sucks that you can't go and be with Derek since he's in Heaven and you're in Hell. It would be nice for the two of you to be together but that's not possible though."

"Yeah it's impossible since there's no chance in going to Heaven once you're in Hell." I tried comforting Anabel as she lets out tears and I'm crying too but not as much as her though. After we both stopped crying, we stood up and started walking to the exit. We had to get past more obstacles like ghosts, witches, vampires, and other mythological beings. When we finally got past all of them, there was a light at the end but you had to jump down to go in though.

I asked Anabel, "Is this the exit?"

She replied with, "Yes. This is the exit. Once you jump in, you will wake up from this dream and be back in the real world."

"Oh. I wished you could come with me but of course you can't since you're dead and is stuck here."

"Yeah I know but its the only way for you to escape from this treacherous place. Go on, jump and you will wake up from this."

"Yeah I might as well jump. Well, bye." I went over to the light and just as I was prepared to jump in, a figure appeared and it was Derek.

Anabel says to Derek, "Derek? Is that really you? How did you get here?"

Derek replies, "Yes, this is me. I was able to get here from Heaven to see you since I was given permission to go here and I want you to come with me to Heaven."

"But how? It's impossible to go from Hell to Heaven. There's no possible way of escaping this place when you are dead."

"Yeah, I know this sounds impossible but the angels in Heaven given me permission to take only one person out of Hell and bring to Heaven and I decided it should be you. So, let's get out of here and go to Heaven so you don't have to deal with these punishments any longer and we can be together forever for all of eternity and live in peace."

"Well, okay. I'll do it. I'll come with you to Heaven and be with you for all of eternity."

"Good. Now let's go and escape this terrible place!"

"Okay! Well, I have to go everybody. Have a somewhat good afterlife even though you guys have punishments, you guys will be able to survive them since you're dead after all." She looks over to me and says, "Hope you have a pleasant life and don't go wasting you're life over bad things that happened to you. Just pull through it and see the good outcomes that come over those bad things. Well, see you later!"

I said to her, "Bye Anabel and Derek! Hope you two have a good afterlife now!" Anabel and Derek looked over at me and smiled and then Derek takes Anabel in his arms and they vanished into thin air into Heaven. I smiled and jumped into the light and when the light was gone, I woke up from my bed on a Saturday morning. I jumped out of bed and was dancing all around and headed out the door to enjoy the sunlight and went for a walk around the entire neighborhood of Elsaville saying good morning to everybody I met. Everybody was very happy and cheerful today and I even played sports with some of the children and teenagers.

A few months later, it was graduation day and I have decided to pick a major and chose to go with counseling just like Anabel and my grades were all A's, been accepted to six different colleges and one of them is Hope University which is the best counseling school in the country, I was also getting married to the girl of my dreams who is also going to Hope University for counseling, and I had a lot of scholarships for the college. I gave a speech to everybody there about Anabel and her troubles as a kid from elementary to high school and why she committed suicide and everybody there were crying when they heard all of these things about her. After the graduation, I went over to Anabel's grave with a bouquet of flowers and uncovered the words on her tombstone and I placed the bouquet down and wrote on the tombstone,

"Anabel, thank you." I smiled at her grave and looked up at the sky as well, smiling and then there was a slight breeze and it whispered, "Your Welcome." Then I walked slowly away from the grave and then the wind blew behind me and there was the figures of Anabel and Derek smiling and then they vanished.


End file.
